The Conversation Before Sleep
by chwyn
Summary: "Tidurlah, Hyukkie-ah. Apapun yang terjadi besok, akan kita hadapi bersama-sama. Kau tahu, bahkan jika dunia ini membuatku menangis, aku akan baik-baik saja asalkan kau selalu ada di sisiku."
1. Chapter 1

**Ada yang masih ingat dengan fict yang berjudul GALAU? Kalau ada, ini dia sekuelnya ^^ Hehhe, mianhae, baru bisa diposting sekarang m(_ _)m **

**Disclaimer**

**All cast belong to themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**Cast**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**And all of Super Junior member**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Boy x Boy, semi canon. I had warn you, so, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASHING AT CHARA, PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

"**Memang apa yang kulakukan dengan Sungmin-hyung yang butuh penjelasan? Apa yang salah dari berpelukan dengan Sungmin-hyung? Bukankah kita juga **

**sering melakukannya?"**

"**Itu dia masalahnya, Eunhyuk-ah. Kau tidak boleh memeluk orang lain selain aku!"**

* * *

><p><strong>(,")(",)\**

**A CONVERSATION BEFORE SLEEP**

**/(,") (",)\**

Sebulan berlalu sejak insiden ciuman yang terjadi di kamar Eunhyuk antara Donghae dan si pemilik kamar sendiri. Ya, mereka memilih menganggapnya sebagai insiden karena walaupun mereka berciuman hampir sepanjang malam, keesokan paginya tidak ada satupun dari mereka merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Mereka bersikap seperti biasa. Seolah-olah hal seperti itu memang sudah biasa terjadi.

Hari ini suasana di dorm Super Junior penuh hiruk-pikuk. Semua member terlihat sedang mondar-mandir di dalam kamar masing-masing, mengepak, mengecek, dan memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal. Sore ini mereka akan berangkat ke Singapura untuk menghadiri acara MAMA 2011 yang akan berlangsung besok malam waktu setempat.

Berbeda dengan member yang lain yang sibuk membongkar isi lemari mereka dan memilah-milah barang yang akan dibawa, Eunhyuk hanya memasukkan beberapa pakaian dalam, dua stel pakaian untuk tampil dan sepasang piyama berwarna biru dengan gambar pisang favoritnya. Eunhyuk tidak suka melihat kamarnya berantakan atau barang-barang yang tidak pada tempatnya. 'Kalau aku membutuhkan lebih banyak pakaian, aku bisa membelinya di sana,' pikirnya. Eunhyuk lebih memilih menggunakan sisa waktunya untuk latihan—memastikan dia tampil sempurna dalam setiap penampilannya—daripada mengepak barang berlama-lama.

**/(,")(",)\**

**A CONVERSATION BEFORE SLEEP**

**/(,") (",)\**

Sang Leader terlihat berusaha keras menahan kantuknya. Walaupun ini sudah tengah malam, tetapi dia masih harus membagi kamar hotel untuk mereka gunakan bersama. Mereka memang baru saja tiba di Singapura. Mereka mengambil penerbangan sore agar tiba tengah malam untuk menghindari serbuan fans.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau di kamar 17, ini kuncinya. Dan kau akan sekamar dengan—"

"Ayo, Eunhyuk-ah, aku sangat mengantuk."

Donghae segera menarik Eunhyuk ke kamar. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya menurut saja. Leeteuk hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Donghae yang terkadang seperti anak kecil. Bahkan omongannya yang tadi dipotong oleh Donghae tidak diperdulikannya karena dia juga sama mengantuknya. Leeteuk segera menyelesaikan tugasnya membagikan kamar untuk member yang lain dan segera menuju kamarnya sendiri yang ditempatinya bersama Siwon. Shindong diberi kamar sendiri agar tidak mengganggu member yang lain dengan suara dengkurannya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Eunhyuk langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan bersiap melanjutkan mimpinya yang sempat tertunda di pesawat. Tetapi sebuah lengan menariknya hingga terduduk di tempat tidur.

"Ya! Eunhyuk-ah, kau bahkan belum mencuci muka dan menggosok gigimu."

"Hae-ah, aku sangat mengantuk. Bukankah tadi kau yang bersemangat untuk tidur?" Eunhyuk kembali merebahkan dirinya, tetapi Donghae kembali menariknya.

"Nde, tapi aku harus mencuci muka dan menggosok gigiku. Aku juga mau mengganti bajuku. Jadi kau tidak boleh tidur sebelum aku selesai dengan urusanku, arra!"

"Ne, ne, cepatlah!" Walaupun begitu, Eunhyuk tetap tertidur sambil duduk.

Setelah melaksanakan ritual malamnya, Donghae segera naik ke tempat tidur dan mengguncang bahu Eunhyuk untuk membangunkannya.

"Hyukkie, Hyukkie…"

"Eunggg…"

"Ayo tidur!"

Eunhyuk langsung merebahkan badannya. Tetapi sepertinya Eunhyuk masih harus menunda mimpinya untuk kesekian kalinya karena Donghae masih mengganggu tidurnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah…"

"Apa lagi, Hae-ah? Tidurlah!"

"Peluk!" Tanpa membuka matanya, Eunhyuk meraih Donghae ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sekarang tidurlah atau aku akan menguncimu di luar dan tidak peduli kau mau tidur di mana."

Donghae hanya tersenyum dalam pelukan Eunhyuk dan segera memejamkan matanya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Mereka berdua pun kini terlelap.

**/(,")(",)\**

**A CONVERSATION BEFORE SLEEP**

**/(,") (",)\**

Pertunjukkan MAMA 2011 berjalan lancar dan meriah. Super Junior berhasil meraih tiga penghargaan. Kini semua member telah kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

"Kau berubah, Hae-ah."

Donghae yang sedang melepas kemeja yang dipakainya berhenti sejenak dan berbalik menatap Eunhyuk kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Apa maksudmu Eunhyuk-ah?"

Eunhyuk yang lebih dulu berganti baju sekarang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur membelakangi Donghae menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Kau lebih sering bersama Siwon atau Yesung-hyung melakukan fanservice. Kau…, kau…, mulai mengabaikanku."

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk merasa canggung membahas hal seperti ini dengan Donghae. Pasti sekarang Eunhyuk terdengar seperti seorang yeoja yang cemburu kepada namjachingunya.

"Hahha…, kau aneh, Eunhyuk-ah. Apa kita memang harus melakukan fanservice bersama?"

"Aniya. Hanya saja…"

Donghae menatap punggung Eunhyuk, menunggunya melanjutkan penjelasannya, tetapi sepertinya Eunhyuk tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi. Donghae memutuskan untuk naik ke tempat tidur. Eunhyuk segera berbalik dan kembali memunggungi Donghae.

"Ya! Eunhyuk-ah, ada apa denganmu?"

Donghae merasa sangat kesal. Baginya, Eunhyuk terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Eunhyuk-ah, jangan seperti ini. Bukankah kau juga biasa melakukan fanservice bersama Siwon dan member yang lain? Kenapa denganku itu jadi berbeda?"

Eunhyuk tetap tidak menjawab. Dia sebenarnya juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Donghae memang benar, Eunhyuk juga tekadang melakukan fanservice bersama Siwon ataupun member lain. Tetapi tetap saja Eunhyuk merasa ada yang salah saat melihat kedekatan Donghae dengan Siwon ataupun Yesung. Eunhyuk merasa Siwon dan Yesung selalu lebih perhatian kepada Donghae. Seakan-akan mereka berdua sedang bersaing memperebutkan Donghae. Sementara Donghae yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari Eunhyuk memilih mengabaikan Eunhyuk dan pertanyaan anehnya dan tidur.

**/(,")(",)\**

**A CONVERSATION BEFORE SLEEP**

**/(,") (",)\**

Keesokan paginya, Donghae terbangun lebih dulu. Dia melihat ke samping dan mendapati Eunhyuk masih tertidur. Donghae segera bangun dan menuju kamar mandi tanpa membangunkan Eunhyuk. Donghae masih kesal dengan kelakuan Eunhyuk semalam yang mengabaikannya.

"Donghae-ah, Eunhyuk mana?" Tanya Leeteuk ketika Donghae turun untuk sarapan sendirian.

"Masih tidur, hyung," jawab Donghae sekenanya.

"Aish, anak itu. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkannya, Hae-ah?"

"Sebentar lagi dia pasti bangun," jawab Donghae asal.

"Biar aku saja yang membangunkan Hyukkie." Sungmin menawarkan diri.

"Ya, sudah, Sungmin-ah, tolong bangunkan, Eunhyuk. Dia akan mengamuk kalau tahu dia dibiarkan tidur seharian dan tidak diajak berkeliling."

Eunhyuk memang bercita-cita untuk keliling dunia. Lagipula mereka diberi kesempatan untuk jalan-jalan seharian ini dan malamnya mereka akan kembali ke Korea. Kalau mereka berniat berkeliling Singapura, tidak heran kalau mereka memulainya sepagi ini. Setengah jam kemudian, Sungmin datang bersama Eunhyuk. Member yang lain sudah selesai sarapan, sementara Eunhyuk hanya menyambar sepotong roti dan meminum segelas jus dalam sekali teguk.

"It's time to take pleasure!" Teriak Eunhyuk bersemangat.

"Kau sepertinya sangat bersemangat hari ini, hyung," kata Ryeowook.

"Ne, aku, Sungmin-hyung, dan Kyuhyun akan mengunjungi Disney Land Singapura hari ini. Donghae-ah, kau ikut, kan?"

Sepertinya Eunhyuk sudah melupakan kejadian semalam. Kalaupun Eunhyuk masih ingat, sepertinya dia berpura-pura dan berharap Donghae juga tidak mengungkitnya lagi.

"Mian, Eunhyuk-ah. Aku, Siwon, Yesung-hyung, dan Leeteuk-hyung akan pergi untuk membeli beberapa barang."

"Sungmin-hyung, ayo kita ikut mereka!" Ajak Kyuhyun yang lebih tergoda pergi berbelanja daripada ke Disney Land.

Sungmin sebenarnya ingin ikut mereka, 'Siapa tahu dapat benda pink yang unik,' pikirnya. Tetapi melihat raut wajah Eunhyuk yang sedikit kecewa, Sungmin jadi tidak tega dan memutuskan untuk menemani Eunhyuk saja.

"Anniya, Kyuhyun-ah, aku ke Disney Land saja bersama Hyukkie."

"Tidak apa, Sungmin-hyung, kau pergi saja dengan mereka," tolak Eunhyuk yang merasa tidak enak kepada Sungmin.

"Nah, tunggu apa lagi, kajja Sungmin-hyung!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Anni, anni, aku sebenarnya juga mau melihat Disney Land." Sungmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dan menatap yang lain. "Kalian pergi saja, kami akan menyusul kalau sudah bosan bermain."

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dan Sungmin bergantian sambil mengerutkan keningnya, tetapi memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya terlalu jauh.

"Ya, sudah. Jangan lupa, semua sudah harus kembali ke hotel jam lima sore, arraseo!" Kata sang Leader mengingatkan.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan kecewa sebelum berbalik dan menarik Sungmin dan berjalan mendahului member lain.

"Palli, Sungmin-hyung! Aku tidak mau mengantri lebih lama untuk mencoba semua wahana, jadi kita harus datang lebih cepat."

Sementara itu, Shindong dan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pergi bersama. Mereka akan melakukan wisata kuliner walaupun untuk tujuan yang berbeda. Shindong berniat mencicipi berbagai makanan dan jajanan khas Singapura, sedangkan Ryeowook berharap bisa mendapat resep beberapa makanan khas Singapura.

**/(,")(",)\**

**A CONVERSATION BEFORE SLEEP**

**/(,") (",)\**

"Kau dari mana, Eunhyuk-ah? Kenapa kau baru pulang jam segini?"

"Mian, Hae-ah, aku keasyikan bermain," jawab Eunhyuk yang langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Sepertinya kau menikmati harimu."

"Tentu saja, aku dan Sungmin-hyung mencoba hampir semua wahana. Kami juga makan es krim dan kembang gula," kali ini Eunhyuk menjawab sambil membayangkan apa yang dilakukannya seharian ini. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, kalian berdua pasti sangat bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua seharian ini," kata Donghae sinis, tetapi sepertinya Eunhyuk tidak memperhatikan.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa saja yang kalian beli?" Kali ini Eunhyuk yang bertanya.

"Kalian sepertinya serasi," Donghae mengabaikan pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

Donghae yang melihat kerutan di dahi Eunhyuk segera menambahkan, "Kulihat kalian saling berangkulan dan berpelukan dari beberapa foto yang kau upload ke twittermu."

"Oh."

"'Oh', hanya oh, katamu. What the hell with 'oh'! Apa kau tidak punya penjelasan lain?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku harus menjelaskan apa padamu, Hae-ah?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kau! Kemarin malam kau meminta penjelasan dariku atas kedekatanku dengan Siwon dan Yesung-hyung. Sekarang kau hanya mengatakan 'oh'."

"Memang apa yang kulakukan dengan Sungmin-hyung yang butuh penjelasan? Apa yang salah dari berpelukan dengan Sungmin-hyung? Bukankah kita juga sering melakukannya?"

"Itu dia masalahnya, Eunhyuk-ah. Kau tidak boleh memeluk orang lain selain aku!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Hae-ah. Kau merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan memeluk Siwon atau Yesung-hyung, tapi kenapa kalau aku yang melakukannya itu menjadi kesalahan?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka melihatmu memeluk Sungmin-hyung ataupun orang lain!"

"Ya! Jangan memutuskan seenaknya!" Eunhyuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Kau mau ke mana, Eunhyuk-ah?" Tanya Donghae.

"Mencari udara segar," jawab Eunhyuk asal.

"Kita belum selesai bicara, Eunhyuk-ah."

"Aku merasa pusing dengan pembicaraan ini."

Donghae segera menahan Eunhyuk dengan memegang tangannya dan menariknya duduk di sofa.

"Kau tidak boleh ke mana-mana sebelum kau berjanji tidak akan bermesra-mesraan dengan orang lain lagi!"

"Apa maksudmu bermesra-mesraan, Hae? Aku bukan seorang yeoja yang genit, lagipula, Sungmin-hyung bukan orang lain. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku, kalian semua juga."

"Aku tidak perduli kau menganggapnya apa. Aku tetap ingin kau berjanji pada—"

"Kau gila!"

Eunhyuk segera beranjak dari sofa dan kembali berjalan ke pintu. Eunhyuk sudah meraih gagang pintu ketika didengarnya Donghae bicara dengan nada mengancam.

"Aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu lagi kalau kau tidak mau berjanji."

"Terserah," jawab Eunhyuk dengan malas dan pergi meninggalkan Donghae.

Satu jam kemudian, Eunhyuk kembali dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Sebentar lagi mereka akan pulang ke Korea. Tetapi seesampainya di kamar, Eunhyuk tidak menemukan Donghae di dalam. Sepertinya Donghae sudah membereskan barang-barangnya dan sekarang menunggu di lobi hotel bersama member yang lain. Bahkan setibanya mereka di Korea, Eunhyuk dan Donghae tidak saling bertegur sapa.

**/(,")(",)\**

**A CONVERSATION BEFORE SLEEP**

**/(,") (",)\**

**To Be Continued**

**Sebenarnya fict ini sudah lama ingin aku post, tapi aku benar-benar baru bisa mengetiknya sekarang. Sebelumnya fict ini tersimpan rapi dalam arsip di handphoneku. Seperti yang kalian baca fict ini terinspirasi dari acara MAMA 2011. Tapi sekarang rasanya sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengepostkannya. Tapi *banyakan tapinya* aku sudah memutuskan untuk membuat sekuel dari fictku sebelumnya, so, here it is, in screenplays archieve, hehhe.**

**Aku merasa belakangan ini memang Donghae sangat dekat dengan Siwon dan Yesung. Aku selalu berpikir, Haehyuk selalu ditakdirkan bersama. Entah mengapa aku tidak suka melihat Donghae dekat dengan member lain selain Hyukjae, tapi aku mau semua member dekat dengan Hyukjae, ahahha *dikebiri seELF* m(_ _)m jeongmal mianhamnida, aku lagi labil. Anyway, jeongmal kamsahamnida telah membaca fict dan curahan hatiku ini :***

**Kota Daeng, 3-5 Desember 2011**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh, ternyata banyak yang setuju sama aku ( ^o^)/\(^o^ ) aku pikir cuma aku yang ngerasa kayak gitu u,u apalagi baca fanfict Donghae pasangan sama member yang lain, makin gak suka sama Donghae *malah lanjut curhatnya* V-_- *lupakan curhat aku***

**Oh, iya, sebenarnya aku bingung dengan genre fictku ini. Ceritanya, sih, HAEHYUK masih belum ngeh sama perasaan mereka masing-masing u,u jadinya ya—gitu deh. **

**At least, I want to say jeongmal kamsahamnida buat yang sudah membaca, mereview, dan memfavoritkan fict ini *besar kepala* Expecially thanks to Can0404, Max Hyera, Sakyu, Choi Chinatsu, Meong, Kamiyama Kaoru, nyukkunyuk, Eunhyukkie's, noonacomplicated—aku memang kepikirannya itu kkkkkkk, HaEHyuk, Baby Pumpkin—ahahha, Shi Shiryo, sweetink *peluk cium satu-satu :***

**/(,")(",)\**

**A CONVERSATION BEFORE SLEEP**

**/(,") (",)\**

**Disclaimer**

**All cast belong to themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**Cast**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**And all of Super Junior member**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Boy x Boy, semi canon. I had warn you, so, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASHING AT CHARA, PLEASE!**

**Summary**

**Ini sudah hari kelima setelah acara MAMA 2011 yang diadakan di Singapura, tetapi Donghae sepertinya serius dengan ancamannya. Dia tidak menegur Eunhyuk sama sekali, berapa kalipun Eunhyuk mencoba menyapanya.**

**/(,")(",)\**

**A CONVERSATION BEFORE SLEEP**

**/(,") (",)\**

Seorang namja terlihat sedang berdiri di depan lemarinya, tetapi sepertinya namja tersebut tidak berniat mengambil satupun pakaian yang tersimpan rapi di dalamnya. Sudah satu jam lebih namja tersebut hanya memandang hampa apa yang ada di hadapannya. Pikirannya sedang mengembara. Hari ini adalah satu—lagi—hari yang panjang dan melelahkan yang harus dilaluinya. Namja tersebut berharap hari ini cepat berlalu.

Ini sudah hari kelima setelah acara MAMA 2011 yang diadakan di Singapura, tetapi Donghae sepertinya serius dengan ancamannya. Dia tidak menegur Eunhyuk sama sekali, berapa kalipun Eunhyuk mencoba menyapanya—ya, namja yang terlihat sedang berdiri di depan lemarinya dan hanya memandangi isinya saja adalah Eunhyuk, sang Dancing Machine Super Junior. Kalau sudah begitu, Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah dan menghabiskan harinya di ruang latihan—satu-satunya tempat pelariannya—dan latihan dance sampai malam. Tetapi hari ini berkali-kali lebih panjang dan melelahkan daripada kemarin. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk menjadi DJ di radio Sukira. Bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk mereka lepaskan mengingat masa yang mereka habiskan di sini selama lima tahun tiga bulan. Ditambah lagi, sahabatnya—Donghae—orang yang diharapkannya untuk menemaninya melewati hari yang berat ini tidak mau berbicara dengannya sama sekali.

"Kau tidak berniat memakai boxer dan kaos singlet saja ke Sukira, kan, Hyukkie-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk—sang Leader Super Junior—yang sekarang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Eunhyuk, membuyarkan lamunannya.

Eunhyuk refleks menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, mencoba menutupi—entah apa. Dan berbalik menghadap sang Leader dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"A-anni, Teukie-hyung," jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal setelah sadar apa yang baru saja dilakukan dan melihat hyungnya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lekas ganti bajumu. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat," suruh Leeteuk dan segera berbalik menutup pintu kamar Eunhyuk.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Eunhyuk segera menarik kaos berwarna merah, celana panjang, jaket berwarna hitam, dan langsung memakainya.

**/(,")(",)\**

**A CONVERSATION BEFORE SLEEP**

**/(,") (",)\**

"Lima tahun tiga bulan di Sukira. Hari ini adalah _the last kiss time_. Kita akan melewatinya bersama. Kita tidak akan menangis, kita harus tersenyum!" Leeteuk membuka siaran Kiss the Radio—Sukira.

Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk kemudian memberikan _kiss_ kepada pendengarnya.

Suasana haru tidak lepas dari ruang siaran radio Sukira. Walaupun di awal Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk menyapa pendengarnya dengan semangat, tetapi setelah membaca pesan yang masuk ke radio Sukira, mention di twitter mereka masing-masing dari penggemar mereka yang memberikan dukungan dan semangat untuk melalui hari terakhir mereka, maka airmata kesedihan pun tidak bisa lagi mereka bendung. Apalagi saat Leeteuk menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya kepada pendengar.

"Eunhyuk-ssi, silahkan menyampaikan kesan dan pesanmu selama menjadi DJ di radio Sukira!"

Eunhyuk bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan satu kata pun, tangisnya semakin menjadi dan dia membenamkan kepalanya di atas meja siaran. Leeteuk yang sadar Eunhyuk tidak akan bisa mengatakan apapun saat ini memutuskan untuk memutar lagu dan memberikan kesempatan untuk Eunhyuk dan dirinya sendiri melepaskan kesedihan mereka sebelum menyapa pendengar mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Sepertinya Eunhyuk-ssi sedang menyiapkan kalimat yang bagus, tetapi sebelum kita mendengarnya, mari kita dengarkan sebuah lagu dari Super Junior, A Short Journey."

Setelah lagu mengalun, Leeteuk pun tidak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya. Tetapi sepertinya, Eunhyuk benar-benar sangat sedih malam ini, bahkan para staf radio Sukira ikut menenangkan Eunhyuk yang sedang menangis. Merasa ada yang mengusap kepalanya, Eunhyuk mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Maafkan aku, Teukie-hyung, harusnya kita saling menghibur, tapi kau malah harus menghibur diri sendiri dan ditambah menghiburku. Aku…"

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya, bermaksud memeluk hyungnya, tetapi betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat bahwa yang mengusap kepalanya bukan Leeteuk tetapi Donghae. Eunhyuk bahkan lupa kalau semenjak pulang dari Singapura mereka tidak pernah bertegur sapa dan langsung memeluk Donghae dan menumpahkan kesedihannya di dada Donghae.

"Uljima, Hyukkie-ah. Jangan menangis lagi!" Donghae kembali mengusap-usap kepala Eunhyuk yang ada di pelukannya. "Kau masih harus menyampaikan kalimat penutup untuk para pendengarmu selama ini, setelah itu, aku akan menemanimu menangis sampai tangismu reda, arra!"

"Maaf… maafkan aku, Hae…"

"Ssst, gwaenchanayo. Sekarang berhentilah menangis!"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Leeteuk ikut mengusap-usap kepala Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari Donghae dan memeluk hyungnya.

Lagu telah berhenti mengalun, saatnya kembali untuk menyapa pendengar—untuk yang terakhir kali. Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, sementara Donghae duduk di samping Eunhyuk—memberi dukungan.

"Kita harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal sekarang," kata Leeteuk kepada Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan," kata Eunhyuk.

"Setiap cerita yang mempunyai awal, pasti—juga—mempunyai akhir," lanjut Leeteuk.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin ini berakhir," suara Eunhyuk terdengar bergetar. Kelihatan sekali kalau Eunhyuk sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya yang sebentar lagi pecah.

"Menjadi DJ adalah mimpiku yang menjadi kenyataan. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini." Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

**/(,")(",)\**

**A CONVERSATION BEFORE SLEEP**

**/(,") (",)\**

Hari ini memang hari yang panjang dan melelahkan, tetapi Eunhyuk sangat bersyukur hari ini dia tidak melewatinya sendirian. Ada Donghae yang menemaninya dan kini mereka sudah ada di kamar Eunhyuk. Donghae memutuskan untuk tidur bersama Eunhyuk malam ini.

"Hae… mianhae…" Eunhyuk kembali meminta maaf—entah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Gwaenchanayo, Eunhyuk-ah. Nado mianhaeyo. Aku sudah bertingkah sangat kekanak-kanakan selama beberapa hari ini. Aku tidak benar-benar marah padamu, tapi harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui itu. Sudahlah, uljima, matamu sudah sangat bengkak karena menangis terus!"

"Gomapta, sudah datang ke Sukira dan menghiburku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan datang."

"Kau tahu, aku merasa terlalu mengenalmu. Aku yakin kau pasti menangis dan bahkan Teukie-hyung belum tentu bisa meredakan tangismu." Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil mengatakan itu.

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya karena merasakan wajanhya menghangat mendengar kalimat Donghae barusan. Entah mengapa, kalimat Donghae terdengar begitu—er—romantis di telinganya. 'Ughhh, ada apa denganku? Sungguh memalukan!' pikirnya.

"Waeyo, Hyukkie-ah? Gwaenchanayo?"

Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya segera menghampiri Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan masih tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Gwaenchanayo, Hae-ah. Nan… neomu jeongmal aejijunghaeyo. Gomawoyo."

"Ahahha, nado neomu jeongmal aejijunghaeyo." Donghae lalu meraih Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Eunhyuk kembali menangis di pelukan Donghae.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis lagi, Hyukkie-ah?" Tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Gwaenchana, aku hanya ingin menangis, mianhae, aku membasahi bajumu lagi."

"Asal bukan celanaku saja yang kau buat basah," gumam Donghae, takut kalau Eunhyuk sampai mendengarnya, tetapi sepertinya Eunhyuk tidak memperhatikan.

**/(,")(",)\**

**A CONVERSATION BEFORE SLEEP**

**/(,") (",)\**

Semua member Super Junior tengah berkumpul di ruang makan lantai sebelas dorm mereka. Eunhyuk bangun dengan perasaan yang lebih baik walaupun matanya kelihatan masih bengkak. Dia sudah menghabiskan tiga piring nasi goreng kimchi kesukaannya.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, Hyukkie-ah, kau bisa tersedak!"

"Annyi, waku werasa wangat wapar, Weukie-hyung."

"Telan dulu makananmu, hyung, baru bicara," kali ini Kyuhyun—si Evil Magnae—yang menegur Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya cengengesan ditegur seperti itu, memperlihatkan gummy smilenya.

"Hae-ah, semalam kau bilang, aku boleh membasahi bajumu, asal bukan celanamu. Apa maksudmu? Seingatku, aku tidak menumpahkan minuman padamu ataupun menyiram celanamu."

"Uhuk… uhuk…"

"Kau juga, Hae-ah, pelan-pelan makannya. Minum ini!" Leeteuk menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Donghae sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat cara makan kedua dongsaengnya.

Eunhyuk juga ikut mengusap-usap punggung Donghae. "Gwaenchanayo?"

"Ne, ne, gwaenchana."

Donghae yang tengah menyantap makanannya langsung tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang tidak disangkanya. Dia sangat yakin Eunhyuk tidak mendengar kalimat terakhirnya semalam, tetapi dugaannya salah. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun—yang sepertinya mengetahui apa maksud dari kalimat Donghae—tersenyum evil mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

**To Be Continued**

**Seingatku, siaran terakhir di radio Sukira, lima hari setelah acara MAMA 2011 di Singapura—mianhae kalau salah. Sebenarnya Donghae datang bersama Eunhyuk ke Sukira dan bahkan mereka memakai baju yang sama . tetapi untuk kebutuhan cerita, aku melakukan banyak editing di sana-sini. Ya, aku mau fictku ini terasa nyata, makanya aku banyak mengambil kejadian yang sebenarnya dan menambahkan sedikit imajinasiku. Aku selalu yakin HAEHYUK IS REAL, hanya saja mereka berdua belum menyadari perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya masing-masing. Semoga, chingudeul merasakan hal yang sama tentang mereka.**

**Kalau ada yang penasaran apa maksud kalimat Donghae, silahkan bertanya kepada uri Evil Magnae—Cho Kyuhyun *ditendang se-readers* V^^ Aku juga gak tahu—aku kan gak evil—apa yang ada di otak Kyuhyun -_-V**

**Kota Daeng, 31 Januari 2012 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Karena banyak yang kecewa fictnya cuma sampai chapter dua dan minta dipanjangin lagi—dan daripada harus bikin sekuel melulu—jadi, ya, aku panjangin deh *sok banyak yang ngeriview :p**

**Mulai dari chapter ini, alurnya bakalan lambat banget, semoga tidak membosankan. Aku selalu berusaha mengambil kejadian sehari-hari mereka, biar fictnya terasa lebih nyata, semoga kerasa. Buat yang minta dipanjangin, here it is! Buat yang baru baca, selamat membaca! ^^**

**Disclaimer**

**All cast belong to themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**Cast**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**And all of Super Junior member**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Boy x Boy, semi canon, alur lambat. I had warn you, so, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASHING AT CHARA, PLEASE!**

**Summary**

**'Umurku baru 26 tahun dan masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan. Tapi mati di usia 26 tahun karena serangan jantung bukan salah satunya,' batinnya.**

**/(,")(",)\**

**A CONVERSATION BEFORE SLEEP**

**/(,") (",)\**

"Bhahahahahaha"

"Hahahahahahha"

"Gyahahahahahaa"

Tawa itu terdengar membahana di seluruh _dorm Super Junior_ lantai sebelas. Pemilik tawa kini terlihat sedang berangkulan—lebih tepatnya, salah satu pemilik tawa sedang merangkul pemilik tawa yang lain. Sementara pemilik tawa lainnya terlihat sedang berguling-guling di karpet dan seorang lagi terlihat hampir merosot dari kursi yang didudukinya. Mereka adalah Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Shindong, dan Sungmin. Yesung yang sedang berada di kamar mengurusi _Ddangko brothers _mau tidak mau menghentikan aktifitasnya dan beranjak ke ruang tengah menuju sumber tawa. Ryeowook yang sedang mencuci piring bekas sarapan di dapur, hanya bisa melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang sedang ditertawakan oleh member yang lain.

Sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi member yang juga ikut menonton, tetapi tidak mengeluarkan tawa seperti biasanya. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan tawa seperti biasanya karena melihat pemandangan di depannya. 'Err, kenapa juga Kyuhyun merangkul Eunhyuk seperti itu, kalau mau menonton, menonton saja, tidak perlu pakai acara rangkul-rangkulan segala,' begitu pikirnya. Ya—pemilik tawa yang terlihat sedang merangkul pemilik tawa yang lain adalah Kyuhyun dan yang dirangkul adalah Eunhyuk. Sementara yang baru saja menggerutu adalah Donghae. Entah sejak kapan perasaan possesif itu dirasakannya terhadap Eunhyuk. Apalagi saat-saat seperti ini, ingin rasanya dilemparkan remote yang sedang dipegangnya ke kepala Kyuhyun.

Lupakan mereka sejenak dan mari kita tengok apa yang membuat mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Di layar kaca di depan mereka terlihat makhluk berwarna kuning—yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Spongebob Squarepants—sedang berbicara dengan makhluk berwarna merah muda—yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Patrick. Mereka sedang membahas makhluk lain—yang sepertinya mereka sebut anak mereka—yang berbentuk kerang.

"Bhuahahahaha"

Tawa kembali terdengar membahana di ruangan tersebut. Dan Kyuhyun—kembali—merangkul Eunhyuk yang duduk di sampingnya sambil tertawa-tawa, membuat Donghae semakin kesal melihatnya. Tidak tahan lagi dengan pemandangan di depannya, Donghae segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan memaksa duduk di antara Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

"Hahhh~ apa-apaan sih, Hae, sempit tahu!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Kau! Aku ini lebih tua darimu tahu!"

Donghae yang tidak terima dibentak oleh Kyuhyun memukul Kyuhyun—akhirnya—dengan remote yang dipegangnya.

"Auwww, Minnie _hyung_, lihat apa yang dilakukan Donghae padaku," adu Kyuhyun kepada _hyung_ kesayangannya sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Dasar! Sungmin _hyung_ kau panggil hyung tapi aku tidak."

"Walaupun kau lebih tua dariku, tapi saat bersamamu aku merasa akulah yang menjadi _hyung_mu." Kyuhyun mencoba membela diri.

Donghae kembali mengangkat tangannya yang memegang remote untuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun lebih gesit. Dia sudah lebih dulu pindah ke samping Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, Hae! Lagipula kenapa kau menyerobot duduk di sini?"

Eunhyuk akhirnya angkat bicara. Dia sebenarnya lebih suka kalau Kyuhyun—atau siapapun—yang duduk di sampingnya selain Donghae. Bukan apa-apa, Eunhyuk hanya takut debaran jantungnya yang menggila akan didengar oleh Donghae setiap kali mereka berdekatan. 'Umurku baru 26 tahun dan masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan. Tapi mati di usia 26 tahun karena serangan jantung bukan salah satunya,' batinnya. Sementara Donghae merasa semakin dongkol mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Donghae lebih memilih tidak menjawabnya karena memang dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kyuhyun menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya yang dihadiahi _deathglare_ oleh Donghae. Eunhyuk sendiri tidak memaksa Donghae menjawab, pertanyaan yang diajukannya hanya lebih untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

"Hoammm…" Eunhyuk menguap.

"Sepertinya kau masih butuh istirahat, Hyukkie-ah. Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu belakangan ini," Sungmin yang memang biasa menemani Eunhyuk berlatih _dance_ terlihat khawatir kepada _dongsaeng_nya yang satu ini.

"_Anni, hyung, gwaenchanayo_. Aku masih mau menonton."

"Kalau begitu kemarilah. Kau bisa berbaring sambil menonton," kali ini Shindong yang berbicara.

Shindong yang memang sedari tadi berbaring sambil menonton segera menggeser badannya ke kanan untuk memberi Eunhyuk ruang. Donghae hanya bisa memandang Eunhyuk dengan sayu. Dia kembali merasa bersalah mengingat Eunhyuk seperti itu karena dirinya. Eunhyuk yang niatnya hanya ingin berbaring sambil menonton akhirnya tertidur juga.

Film yang mereka tonton sudah berakhir. Shindong yang mempunyai jadwal MC di salah satu stasiun TV beranjak dari ruang tengah dan menuju _dorm_ lantai duabelas—tempat kamarnya berada—untuk bersiap-siap. Kyuhyun mengambil alih remote dan sekarang sedang mencari saluran TV yang menyiarkan acara yang menarik. Donghae yang memang sedari tadi tidak fokus menonton hanya membiarkan Kyuhyun. Lama dipandangi wajah Eunhyuk yang sedang tidur sebelum memutuskan untuk ikut tidur di sampingnya.

**/(,")(",)\**

**A CONVERSATION BEFORE SLEEP**

**/(,") (",)\**

Eunhyuk bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Dia berusaha mengubah posisi tidurnya, tetapi sepertinya ada yang menahan badannya untuk tetap dalam posisi sekarang. Setelah mencoba beberapa kali dan tidak berhasil, Eunhyuk akhirnya terbangun. Perlahan dibuka kedua bola matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Donghae yang tengah tertidur menghadapnya dengan salah satu lengan yang digunakan untuk memeluknya. 'Memeluk, ughhh.' Kembali jantungnya berpacu seperti baru saja menari selama sejam penuh tanpa istirahat. Donghae sepertinya akan terbangun juga—

"—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," kali ini teriakan Eunhyuk yang terdengar membahana di _dorm_.

Donghae yang mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk refleks terbangun, begitupun para member lain yang berlarian menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"_Gwaenchanayo_, Eunhyuk _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir.

"Kau kenapa, Hyukkie-_ah_?" Donghae yang masih setengah sadar karena terbangun tiba-tiba, mencoba memegang Eunhyuk, tetapi Eunhyuk buru-buru menepisnya dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Donghae yang melihat itu merasa tersinggung, "_Waeyo?_" tanyanya lagi.

"_Anni_, aku… aku baru saja bermimpi buruk."

Donghae memberi Eunhyuk tatapan lalu-kenapa-kau-menolak-ketika-aku-ingin-memegangmu?

"Aku bermimpi Donghae menjadi monster dan ingin memakanku," Eunhyuk menambahkan penjelasannya setelah melihat tatapan Donghae.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk yang menurut mereka sangat polos. Donghae memandangi Eunhyuk dengan tatapan kosong. Ryeowook mencoba menutupi senyumnya dengan tangan.

"_Gwaenchanayo_, Eunhyukkie. itu cuma mimpi."

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dan memeluknya, mencoba menenangkan Eunhyuk dengan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

Eunhyuk langsung disergap rasa bersalah. Dia sadar dia baru saja berbohong dan menyakiti Donghae. Eunhyuk tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak yakin dengan reaksi member yang lain kalau mereka tahu jantungnya berdetak menggila setiap kali berada di dekat Donghae. '_Mianhae_, Hae-_ah_.' Dibiarkannya Sungmin memeluknya dan membawanya ke dapur. Kyuhyun dan Yesung masih setia dengan tawa mereka yang kini dihadiahi _deathglare_ oleh Donghae.

Sungmin segera mengambilkan Eunhyuk minuman.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Sungmin memastikan keadaan Eunhyuk.

"_Ne, gomawo hyung_."

"Pergilah mandi supaya kau kembali segar."

"_Ne_."

Eunhyuk segera bangkit dan menuju kamarnya. Tidak diperdulikannya Donghae yang sedang menatapnya. Sampai di kamar, Eunhyuk segera mengunci pintu kamarnya dan jatuh merosot di baliknya. Matanya sudah kabur oleh air mata yang mengancam akan turun mengaliri pipinya, tetapi ditahannya. Dipaksanya untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dibukanya keran shower dan membiarkan air dingin membasahi tubuhnya tanpa melepas bajunya.

Eunhyuk mengacak-acak frustasi rambutnya yang basah. "_Eoteoke? Nan eoteoke?_"

Bukankah ini yang diharapkannya. Donghae sudah tidak marah lagi kepadanya. Bahkan kini dia kembali merasakan perhatian dan pelukan hangat Donghae. 'Hangat—ya, hangat.' Itulah yang dirasakannya sewaktu Donghae memeluknya, kebalikan dengan dinginnya air yang membasahi tubuhnya kini.

**/(,")(",)\**

**A CONVERSATION BEFORE SLEEP**

**/(,") (",)\**

"Kau sudah selesai mandi?" tanya Sungmin yang melihat Eunhyuk baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"_Ne, hyung_," jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Mau kutemani ke pertunjukkan musikalmu?'

"Tidak usah, _hyung_. Hari ini kan, hari pertamamu siaran di radio Sukira. Aku tidak mau kau terlambat menyapa para pendengar setia kita," jawab Eunhyuk panjang lebar sambil mengingat kembali saat-saat yang dihabiskannya di sana. "Apa kau melihat Donghae, _hyung_?"

"Sepertinya dia kembali ke kamarnya."

"Oh. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, _hyung_."

"_Ne, jaljayo_, Hyukkie-_ah_!"

Eunhyuk segera memakai sepatunya. Dibukanya pintu dan berjalan menuju _lift_. Dalam hati dia berjanji untuk menemui Donghae sepulang dari pertunjukkan musikalnya. Bagaimanapun, Eunhyuk tidak mau membuat Donghae salah paham dan berpikir kalau Eunhyuk marah kepadanya.

Sedangkan Donghae sedang melamun di kamarnya sekarang. Tidak seperti beberapa member yang lainnya, hari ini Donghae tidak mempunyai jadwal apapun. Seprai yang ditidurinya sudah sangat kusut akibat dipakai sebagai sasaran rasa frustasinya melihat tingkah laku Eunhyuk seharian ini. 'Kau tidak sedang membalasku kan, Hyuk-_ah_?'

Dikosongkannya pikirannya dari hal-hal lain dan fokus kepada Eunhyuk. 'Apa aku tanpa sengaja menyinggungnya? Tidak mungkin, lagipula semenjak aku datang ke siaran terakhir Eunhyuk di radio Sukira aku hanya mengatakan kata-kata penghiburan dan semangat. Lalu apa? Kenapa?' Donghae kembali meremas seprai yang ditidurinya.

'Tunggu. Eunhyuk tidak mungkin takut padaku, kan?' Donghae kembali mengingat kejadian hari ini saat dia duduk di samping Eunhyuk dan saat dia memeluk Eunhyuk waktu tidur. Dapat dirasakannya debaran jantung Eunhyuk yang tidak karuan. Juga ekspresi Eunhyuk yang seolah-olah lebih suka berada di dekat member lain selain dirinya.

'_Eoteoke?_ Jangan-jangan Eunhyuk sudah tahu!' Donghae meremas seprai yang tidak berdosa itu semakin kuat. 'Ya, pasti karena itu dan sekarang dia menjauhiku. _Eoteoke?_ Donghae _pabbo!_' Donghae memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Auwww…" Donghae mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukulnya.

'Eunhyuk pasti merasa jijik padaku.'

"_ANDWEEE!_" teriaknya frustasi.

**/(,")(",)\**

**A CONVERSATION BEFORE SLEEP**

**/(,") (",)\**

Eunhyuk terlihat buru-buru memasuki _lift_ dan segera menekan angka duabelas yang ada di papan panel. _Lift_ tersebut langsung membawanya ke lantai yang dituju tanpa sekalipun singgah. Malam memang sudah sangat larut ketika Eunhyuk pulang dari pertunjukkan musikalnya. Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk segera menemui Donghae dan menjelaskan kejadian tadi pagi. Sambil bersiul-siul Eunhyuk keluar dari _lift_ dan berjalan menuju pintu _dorm_ Super Junior di lantai duabelas. Dipencetnya bel yang ada di situ. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara seseorang di interkom.

"_Nuguseyo_?"

"Ini aku, Eunhyuk."

Eunhyuk memasang _gummy smile_nya setelah mendengar suara yang keluar dari interkom.

"Kau mencari siapa?"

"_Mwo?_"

"Kau mau bertemu siapa?"

"Apa aku harus mencari seseorang baru aku boleh masuk? Tidak bisakah kau hanya membuka pintunya dan membiarkanku masuk? Aku sangat lelah berdiri terus sepanjang mala mini, Hae-_ah_." Eunhyuk terdengar kesal sekaligus merengek.

"Lalu kenapa kau ke sini? Kau seharusnya langsung pulang dan istirahat!" Donghae sebenarnya khawatir juga, tetapi dipaksakannya agar suaranya tetap terdengar datar.

"Aku memang langsung pulang—"

"—Maksudku, kau seharusnya di bawah, di kamarmu."

"Apa aku tidak boleh menganggap _dorm_ lantai duabelas rumahku?"

"_Anni_…"

Donghae hanya berdiri di depan interkom tanpa berniat membuka pintu. 'Kenapa kau datang sekarang Hyukkie? Aku belum menata hatiku,' batinnya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Hae-_ah_." Kata Eunhyuk memecah keheningan.

"Bukankah kita memang sedang bicara?"

"Maksudku—Tidak bisakah kau membuka pintu untukku?"

Pintu langsung membuka dan menampakkan Donghae yang masih memakai baju yang dipakainya tadi pagi dan kini terlihat sudah sangat lusuh. Donghae memberi isyarat kepada Eunhyuk untuk masuk dengan menggeser badannya. Eunhyuk segera masuk dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi diiringi bunyi klik saat Donghae menutup pintu.

Donghae berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak usah, tadi PD_nim_ mengajak kami makan. Jadi aku sangat kenyang."

"Aku tanya kau mau minum apa?" ulang Donghae.

"Aku bilang tidak usah," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Terserah."

'Ada apa lagi ini?' pikir Eunhyuk. Tadi pagi mereka baik-baik saja. Bahkan Donghae terlihat sangat perhatian kepada Eunhyuk. 'Tapi kenapa sekarang Donghae bersikap seolah-olah tidak senang bertemu denganku?'

Donghae kembali ke ruang tamu dan duduk di seberang Eunhyuk sambil meletakkan minuman yang diambilnya di atas meja. Beberapa kali Donghae tampak menguap.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk khawatir.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"_Mianhae_…"

Lama mereka terdiam tanpa ada satupun yang berniat membuka percakapan. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran mereka.

"Kalau kau mau tinggal, kau bisa tidur di kamar Heechul _hyung_. Aku sangat mengantuk. Aku ke kamar dulu."

Donghae segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Leeteuk. Eunhyuk hanya bisa memandangi kepergian Donghae yang kini menghilang di balik kamarnya. 'What the hell with us!' begitu batin mereka.

Eunhyuk tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Jadi dia hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Niatnya yang semula ingin memberi penjelasan kepada Donghae atas sikapnya rasanya sudah tidak berarti. Setengah jam kemudian, Leeteuk pulang sehabis syuting _reality show_ We Got Married. Eunhyuk segera pamit pulang dan turun ke lantai sebelas. Leeteuk hanya mengucapkan selamat malam, terlalu lelah untuk bertanya apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk sendirian di ruang tamu selarut ini.

**/(,")(",)\**

**A CONVERSATION BEFORE SLEEP**

**/(,") (",)\**

**To Be Continued**

**It's time for review replies…**

**Choi Chinatsu: annyeong xD**

**Aku lanjutin nih, gak jadi end dulu xp**

**Kamsa ^^**

**Shi Shiryo: *tutup telinga***

**Iya, iya ini gak jadi end *malas bikin sekuel lagi* **

**Kamsa ^^**

**Kamiyama Kaoru: Kkkkkkkk *ketawa evil bareng Kyuppa***

**HORE! HAEHYUK IS REAL!**

***bisik-bisik* Nanti aku paksain Kyuppa biar kasih tahu aku apa maksud kalimatnya Haeppa**

**Kamsa ^^**

**Can0404: Berasa nyatanya ya? Aa~ *peluk Can ssi saking bahagianya V^^**

**Aku lanjutin, gak jadi END hyehehehehehe**

**Kamsa ^^**

**Eunhyukkie's: Kyaaaaaaa keren ya?**

**Ini lanjutannya **

**Kamsa ^^**

**HaEHyuk: Gak jadi end nih :p**

**Jangan dong, Hyukppa memang harus makan banyak, biar tahan hadapin tingkahnya Haeppa yang kadang kekanak-kanakan dan egois u,u**

**Kamsa ^^**

**JewELFishy: Annyeong **

**Chwyn imnida, bangapseumnida **

***ikutan angkat papan* HAEHYUK IS REAL!**

**Kamsa ^^**

**nyukkunyuk: *ikutan kedip-kedip mata* Ini lanjutannya :p**

**Kamsa ^^**

**Lee Haeni: Annyeong **

**Fighting!**

**Kamsa ^^**

**nana no hachiroku: Kamsa ^^**

**Fict ini bisa aku bikin karena 'desakan' kalian juga, jeongmal kamsahamnida readerdeul ^^**

**Annyeong **

**Kota Daeng, 06022012**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeongmal mianhae baru bisa update fictnya sekarang m(_ _)m *nyari warnet susah u,u **

**Buat yang sudah mau nungguin jeongmal gomawoyo special to Sakyu, Choi Chinatsu, TheSpiritOfToge, elfitri, Shi Shiryo, Eunhyukkie's :***

**Happy reading ^^**

**Disclaimer**

**All cast belong to themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**Cast**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**And all of Super Junior member**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Boy x Boy, semi canon, alur lambat. I had warn you, so, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASHING AT CHARA, PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

"_**Ya!**_** Lee Donghae, seriuslah!" Eunhyuk kembali meneriaki Donghae.**

"**Gerakanmu yang terlalu sulit diikuti, Lee Hyukjae!" kata Donghae dingin.**

* * *

><p><strong>(,")(",)\**

**A CONVERSATION BEFORE SLEEP**

**/(,") (",)\**

Alunan lagu Mr. Simple terdengar di salah satu ruangan latihan yang disediakan oleh manajemen SM Entertainment untuk para artisnya. Terlihat sembilan _namja_ yang sedang menari menyesuaikan gerakan dengan irama musik yang mengalun. Sesekali sang _Leader Dance_ terlihat memberikan instruksi untuk gerakan selanjutnya. Walaupun mereka sudah hafal gerakan masing-masing, tetapi untuk penampilan mereka nanti akan menyajikan beberapa gerakan baru.

"Kita akan menambahkan gerakan baru setelah Shindong _hyung_ menyelesaikan bagian rap-nya," kata Eunhyuk, "Perhatikan!"

Eunhyuk kemudian memberikan contoh gerakannya.

"Sekarang kalian coba ikuti aku!" suruhnya.

Semua member kini mencoba gerakan tersebut. mungkin karena gerakan ini masih baru, masih banyak yang belum bisa melakukannya dengan benar. Tetapi yang membuat Eunhyuk heran adalah Donghae yang biasanya langsung bisa mengikuti gerakannya malah membuat gerakan baru dan akhirnya menyenggol Ryeowook dan membuatnya jatuh. Kyuhyun dan Yesung langsung menyambutnya dengan tawa.

"Bhahahahahahha"

Donghae segera membantu Ryeowook berdiri.

"_Ya!_ Donghae-_ah_, seriuslah!" Eunhyuk berteriak agar suaranya bisa terdengar mengatasi suara tawa Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Gerakanmu yang terlalu sulit!" Donghae ikut berteriak, tidak terima diteriaki oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kau biasanya tidak protes dan langsung bisa mengikuti gerakan yang kubuat."

"Dan kau biasanya tidak berteriak padaku."

"Aku tidak—_mianhae_… bagian mana yang kau tidak bisa?" Eunhyuk sudah menurunkan intonasi suaranya.

"Semuanya," jawab Donghae acuh.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunjukkannya padamu sekali lagi," Eunhyuk masih mencoba bersabar. "Yang lain juga tolong perhatikan!" Dia kini mengulangi gerakan baru yang sudah dibuatnya. "Bagaimana?"

Donghae hanya mengangkat bahu yang diartikan Eunhyuk sebagai ayo-kita-coba-lagi. Dan semua member kini kembali ke posisi masing-masing. Tetapi Donghae kembali melakukan kesalahan. Kali ini dia menginjak kaki Yesung. Yesung mengadu kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya yang baru diinjak.

"_Ya!_ Lee Donghae, seriuslah!" Eunhyuk kembali berteriak.

"Gerakanmu yang terlalu sulit diikuti, Lee Hyukjae." Balas Donghae dingin.

"Iya, Eunhyuk. Gerakanmu susah sekali. Bagimu mungkin itu hal yang mudah—" Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan protes.

"—Tidak ada yang tanya pendapatmu," kata Donghae sinis.

"Kau sendiri—"

"Cukup! Ada apa dengan kalian?" Leeteuk yang sudah gerah melihat perdebatan di antara _dongsaengdeul_nya akhirnya menegur mereka.

Eunhyuk yang memang sudah hampir menangis saat Donghae berteriak kepadanya tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya. Dia menutup mulutnya untuk meredam isakannya.

"_Eunhyukkie, gwaenchanayo_? _Uljima_, aku tidak marah padamu," Leeteuk merasa bersalah sudah membuat salah satu _dongsaeng_nya—yang memang mudah menangis itu—menangis.

Leeteuk menghampiri Eunhyuk dan mengusap-usap punggungnya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook juga ikut menenangkan Eunhyuk. Donghae langsung memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya kepada Kyuhyun.

"_Uljima, hyung_. Aku akan berlatih dengan keras menguasai gerakan tadi," kata Kyuhyun yang tidak bermaksud membuat Eunhyuk menangis dan berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"_Ya!_ Pergi kau! Kau sudah membuat _nae_ Hyukkie menangis." Kata Donghae yang sudah lebih dulu berdiri di samping Eunhyuk.

Semua orang terdiam—termasuk Eunhyuk—setelah mendengar kalimat Donghae barusan. Donghae yang terlambat menyadari maksud dari ucapannya barusan hanya bisa mengumpati dirinya sendiri dan memandang Eunhyuk takut-takut. 'Donghae _pabbo!_' makinya dalam hati. Kyuhyun sudah kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang merah padam. Eunhyuk segera berlari keluar menuju kamar mandi dengan wajah tertunduk menahan malu.

**/(,")(",)\**

**A CONVERSATION BEFORE SLEEP**

**/(,") (",)\**

Latihan tadi bisa dipastikan berakhir dengan kacau. Leeteuk memutuskan menghentikan laihan dan memberi mereka waktu untuk beristirahat selama satu jam. Leeteuk kini sedang berdiri di hadapan _doangsaengdeul_nya dan memandang mereka dengan serius satu per satu.

"Kalian tahu kan, jadwal kita sangat padat, tapi kita tetap harus tampil maksimal. Seharusnya kalian bisa lebih bijak memanfaatkan waktu luang dengan berlatih, bukan malah bermain-main seperti tadi," Leeteuk memulai ceramahnya.

"_Mianhae, hyung_."

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Eunhyukkie. Aku tahu kau yang paling keras berlatih selama ini," jelas Leeteuk yang tidak mau lagi membuat Eunhyuk salah paham dan berpikir kalau dia memarahinya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Hyukkie-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin yang melihat Eunhyuk berdiri.

"Aku akan kembali duluan ke ruang latihan untuk membuat gerakan yang lebih sederhana, _hyung_. Mungkin memang gerakan yang kubuat tadi sangat sulit untuk diikuti."

"_Gwaenchanayo_, Eunhyuk-_ah_. Kalau kita sudah latihan beberapa kali, semua pasti bisa mengikuti," kali ini Shindong yang bersuara.

"_Anni, hyung_. Aku akan cepat. Kalian istirahat saja dulu. Ayo, Wookie-_ah_!"

"Biar aku saja yang menemanimu, Hyukkie," tawar Sungmin.

Donghae yang sebenarnya juga ingin menawarkan diri terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tidak mau membuat masalah di antara mereka semakin runyam.

"Wookie saja, _hyung_. _Kajja_, Wookie-_ah_!"

Walaupun Ryeowook heran mengapa dirinya yang diajak, tetapi diikutinya juga Eunhyuk yang sudah berjalan duluan ke ruang latihan.

"Bukannya _hyung_ yang lebih butuh istirahat?" tanya Ryeowook yang terdengar khawatir dengan keadaan _hyung_nya.

"_Anni_, Wookie-_ah_. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau duduklah dulu di sana!" suruh Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook memilih duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan sambil bersandar di tembok di belakangnya agar bisa memperhatikan gerakan Eunhyuk dengan leluasa. Sementara Eunhyuk mulai membuat gerakan baru yang lebih sederhana. Setelah selesai, disuruhnya Ryeowook berdiri di sampingnya dan mengikuti gerakannya dengan melihat cermin yang ada di depan mereka.

"Bisakah kau mengulang gerakan kedua, _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook hati-hati, takut menyinggung Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk dengan sabar mengulang gerakannya untuk Ryeowook.

"Sekali lagi, _hyung, _tapi pelan-pelan!" pinta Ryeowook dengan suara nyaris berbisik.

"Apa terlalu sulit, Wookie-_ah_? Haruskah aku mengganti gerakannya?" tanya Eunhyuk serius.

"_Anni, hyung_, kau tahu kan, aku tidak terlalu bagus dalam urusan menari," jawab Ryeowook.

"Baiklah." Eunhyuk mengulang gerakannya dengan lambat. "Cobalah!"

Setelah meminta Eunhyuk untuk mengulang gerakannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya, akhirnya Ryeowook berhasil menarikan gerakan tersebut dengan sempurna. Eunhyuk langsung bertepuk tangan dan menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Ulangi sekali lagi, Wookie-_ah_!"

Ryeowook mengulangi gerakannya dengan sempurna. Eunhyuk kembali bertepuk tangan. Dipeluknya Ryeowook dan mereka berdua berpelukan dan tertawa-tawa. Setelah menghembuskan nafas lega sekali lagi, Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bisakah kau panggilkan Donghae dan menyuruhnya ke sini?"

"_Ne, hyung_. Apa aku perlu memanggil Shindong _hyung_ juga?"

"_Anni_. Biar aku sendiri yang memanggil kalian lagi nanti."

Ryeowook berlari-lari kecil menuju ruangan yang dipakai mereka untuk beristirahat. Tidak lama kemudian Donghae sudah berdiri di pintu masuk ruang latihan yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kau memanggilku, Eunhyuk-_ah_? Ada apa?" tanya Donghae.

"_Ne_, aku sudah membuat gerakan baru. Wookie sudah mencobanya dan dia bisa menarikannya dengan baik. Kupikir, karena Wookie saja bisa, kau juga pasti bisa. Aku… aku ingin kau mencobanya. Tentu saja kau bisa mengoreksiku kalau—"

Eunhyuk yang belum selesai menjelaskan langsung dipotong oleh Donghae.

"—_Mianhae_, aku memang yang tidak fokus."

"_Nado mianhae_, aku sudah berteriak padamu."

"_Gwaenchanayo_, ayo kita latih gerakan barumu." Ajak Donghae bersemangat.

Mereka berdua kini terlihat serius berlatih. Dan kali ini Donghae dengan cepat mengimbangi Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua mengulang gerakan mereka beberapa kali. Eunhyuk sangat senang karena Donghae tidak protes atau mengeluh sekalipun. Eunhyuk refleks memeluk Donghae, Donghae yang awalnya kaget, tetapi setelah melihat senyum bahagia Eunhyuk yang sangat polos, dia pun ikut memeluk Eunhyuk. Mereka kini berpelukan sambil melompat-lompat bahagia.

Peluh mengaliri tubuh mereka berdua hingga menetes-netes di lantai, tetapi tidak diperdulikannya. Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk terpeleset akibat lantai yang licin oleh keringat. Karena Eunhyuk dan Donghae masih dalam keadaan berpelukan otomatis Donghae ikut terjatuh dan menimpa Eunhyuk.

Nafas mereka memburu dan jantung mereka berdetak menggila. Kali ini Donghae tidak mau buru-buru bangun. Matanya terpaku pada wajah yang ada dibawahnya. Ditelusurinya wajah Eunhyuk dari mata, hidung, hingga turun ke bibirnya. 'Kira-kira rasanya masih sama tidak ya?' pikirnya sambil masih memandangi bibir Eunhyuk lama.

"Hae…"

"Ssst!" Donghae menatap mata Eunhyuk dan memberikan isyarat untuk diam.

Jengah dipandangi seperti itu, Eunhyuk menutup kedua matanya. Perlahan dirasakannya nafas Donghae yang semakin dekat di wajahnya. Dan tidak lama kemudian, sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal mendarat di atas bibirnya. Refleks dibukanya kembali kedua matanya dan dilihatnya Donghae yang kini melumat bibirnya perlahan-lahan, mencoba menikmati setiap inchi dari bibirnya. Dirasakannya jantungnya semakin berdetak menggila, tetapi didorongnya kuat keinginannya untuk melepaskan diri dari Donghae.

Merasa mendapat respon yang positif dari Eunhyuk, Donghae semakin melumat bibir Eunhyuk yang kini mulai terlihat memerah dan bengkak. Eunhyuk melenguh di sela-sela aktifitas ciuman mereka.

**/(,")(",)\**

**A CONVERSATION BEFORE SLEEP**

**/(,") (",)\**

**To Be Continued**

**Gyaaaaaaa, Haehyuk kissu-kissu . *heboh sendiri* segitu dulu aja ya kkkkkkkkk *ketawa evil V^^**

**Annyeong :)**

**Kota Daeng, 07022012**


	5. Chapter 5

**Akhirnya selesai juga, hehhe, _mianhae_ kalau updatenya lama *benar-benar cuma bisa ke warnet kalau hari Sabtu u,u**

**Buat yang nungguin dan baru baca, happy reading ^^**

**Disclaimer**

**All cast belong to themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**Cast**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**And all of Super Junior member**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Boy x Boy, semi canon, alur lambat. I had warn you, so, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASHING AT CHARA, PLEASE!**

**Summary**

* * *

><p><strong>"Tidurlah, Hyukkie-<em>ah<em>. Apapun yang terjadi besok, akan kita hadapi bersama-sama. Kau tahu, bahkan jika dunia ini membuatku menangis, aku akan baik-baik saja asalkan kau selalu ada di sisiku."**

* * *

><p><strong>(,")(",)\**

**A CONVERSATION BEFORE SLEEP**

**/(,") (",)\**

Sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak Eunhyuk memanggil Donghae ke ruang latihan. Tetapi sampai sekarang Eunhyuk belum juga datang memanggil member yang lain untuk berlatih seperti yang disampaikan Ryeowook. Untuk mengurangi beban Eunhyuk, Ryeowook berinisiatif untuk menunjukkan gerakan yang baru saja dilatihnya kepada member yang lain. Walaupun belum ada yang benar-benar menguasai gerakan tersebut—kecuali Ryeowook dan Shindong—tetapi setidaknya mereka sudah melatih bagian yang paling sulit.

Waktu satu jam yang dipakai untuk beristirahat kini sudah lewat 20 menit. Leeteuk terlihat gelisah berlatih sambil terus memandangi pintu. Tidak bisa mengatasi kegelisahannya, Leeteuk memutuskan untuk menghampiri Eunhyuk di ruang latihan. Dia khawatir Eunhyuk dan Donghae kembali bertengkar. Yang lainnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti sang _Leader_. Mereka pun akhirnya beramai-ramai menuju ruang latihan.

Hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tengah berbaring di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan kepala Eunhyuk yang berada di lengan Donghae. Tanpa sadar Leeteuk menghembuskan nafasnya—lega. Sebenarnya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae baru saja selesai dengan sesi ciuman panjang mereka dan sekarang sedang mengatur nafas dan detak jantung mereka.

"Akhirnya _uri fishy couple_ berbaikan juga," komentar Kyuhyun.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tidak tahu kalau member yang lain sudah menyusul mereka, segera memisahkan diri dan bangkit terburu-buru dan menyebabkan kepala mereka terbentur satu sama lain.

"Auwww…" Eunhyuk dan Donghae meringis.

"_Gwaenchanayo?_" tanya mereka berbarengan.

"_Mianhae_…" kembali mereka berdua berbicara di saat yang sama.

"Ehem, ehemm, mesranya. Minnie _hyung_ maukah kau memijit punggungku? Aku sudah berlatih dengan keras mengulangi gerakan—yang Eunhyuk bilang sederhana itu—sementara mereka berdua sedang bermesra-mesraan di sini," kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar sambil memasang tampang polos—yang gagal—yang dihadiahi jitakan di kepala oleh Yesung.

"Kau pikir cuma kau yang berlatih keras, huh? Aku juga," kata Yesung tidak nyambung.

"Minnie _hyung_…" adu Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, Kyu-_ah_, kita masih harus berlatih. Kali ini benar-benar berlatih," jawab Sungmin mengacuhkan aduan Kyuhyun.

"Pelan-pelan, Hae-_ah_, Eunhyukkie!" kata Leeteuk.

"_Ne_, Hyukkie—"

"—_baby_."

"_Gwaenchanayo_—"

"—_chagi?_"

"_Ya!_ Kyuhyun—"

"Kyuhyun! Donghae! Sudahlah! Kalian seperti anak SD saja." Leeteuk geram menghadapi kelakuan _childish_ mereka.

Donghae sangat kesal karena Kyuhyun terus memotong kalimatnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai dengan seringaian kebanggaannya—_evil smirk_—karena berhasil menggoda Donghae.

Leeteuk tidak mau lagi melihat pertengkaran sekecil apapun. Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk menutupi mulutnya yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena malu, tetapi kali ini tidak ditepisnya tangan Donghae yang sedang mengelus-elus kepalanya. Tidak lama kemudian mereka pun terlihat kembali serius berlatih.

**/(,")(",)\**

**A CONVERSATION BEFORE SLEEP**

**/(,") (",)\**

Super Junior menutup tahun 2011 dengan jadwal yang juga super padat, tetapi mereka melewatinya dengan sukses, terlihat dari tambahan koleksi piala penghargaan mereka yang dipajang di rak bersama piala yang lain. Sementara _uri Heahyuk couple _terlihat kembali mesra seperti biasanya. Mereka tidak menahan diri lagi untuk melakukan _skinship_. Mereka menutup tahun 2011 dengan tampil di acara KBS _Gayo Daejun_.

Selepas dari sana, mereka merayakan ulang tahun Sungmin yang memang bertepatan dengan tanggal satu Januari. Kue yang tadinya berbentuk bulat dengan krim berwarna putih dan potongan buah strawberry kini sudah tidak berbentuk lagi di wajah Sungmin. Sepertinya lebih seru menjadikan kue tersebut amunisi daripada memakannya. Dan yang terlihat paling semangat—tentu saja—Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Mereka berlomba menempelkan kue paling banyak ke wajah lawan masing-masing.

"Sudah cukup bermainnya, Hyukkie-_ah_. Kau seharusnya beristirahat," kata Donghae.

"_Anni_, sebentar lagi." tolak Eunhyuk dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Tapi Hyuk—"

"—Kalau kau mau istirahat, istirahat saja sendiri. Lagipula kamarmu kan, di lantai atas, sedangkan kamar kami selantai," protes Kyuhyun yang tidak terima Donghae menyuruh Eunhyuk—satu-satunya teman bermainnya lempar-lempar kue yang masih bertahan—untuk beristirahat.

"Kalau kau masih mau main, main saja sendiri. Asal kau tahu saja, malam ini aku akan tidur di kamar Eunhyuk," kata Donghae sinis. "_Kajja_, Hyukkie-_ah_!" Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

"Biar _U-R-I_ E-U-N-H-Y-U-K-K-I-E," Kyuhyun sengaja menekankan suaranya pada kata _uri_ Eunhyukkie agar Donghae tidak mengklaim Eunhyuk untuk dirinya sendiri, "yang memutuskan sendiri!" Kyuhyun ikut memegang tangan Euhnyuk, mencoba menahannya.

"Kita bukan hanya merayakan ulang tahun Sungmin _hyung_, tapi juga menikmati pergantian tahun, Hae-_ah_. Dan dua-duanya hanya terjadi setahun sekali. Tidak ada salahnya kan, kita pergi tidur lebih lama?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tetapi Donghae tidak kehabisan akal. "Aku sudah mengantuk, Hyukkie. Kau tahu kan, aku takut tidur sendirian," katanya sambil memasang ekspresi kelelahan.

Eunhyuk mau tidak mau menuruti keinginan Donghae. Mereka berdua pun berpamitan kepada member yang lain. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tahun baru dan selamat ulang tahun kepada Sungmin untuk yang terakhir kali, Donghae dan Eunhyuk meninggalkan member yang lain untuk tidur duluan.

"_Mian_, Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku akan menemanimu bermain lain kali, _ne_!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tidak bersemangat. Donghae menyeringai penuh kemenangan. 'Akhirnya aku bisa menghabiskan malam berdua dengan _nae_ Hyukkie _baby_—kedengarannya lumayan,' batinnya.

**/(,")(",)\**

**A CONVERSATION BEFORE SLEEP**

**/(,") (",)\**

Sesampainya di kamar, Eunhyuk mengambil dua pasang piyama berwarna biru dan putih. Diserahkannya piyama berwarna biru kepada Donghae.

"Kau bisa mengganti bajumu di kamar mandi. Kalau sudah selesai panggil aku, aku mau menggosok gigiku."

Tidak lama kemudian, Donghae berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi, "Kau boleh masuk sekarang, Hyukkie-_ah_!"

Mereka menggosok gigi bersama-sama. Selesai menggosok gigi, Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung mencium bibirnya. Tetapi kali ini dia tidak hanya melumat bibir kenyal Eunhyuk, tetapi dimasukkannya lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat mulut Eunhyuk. Dicecapnya secara perlahan setiap bagian dari mulut Eunhyuk, mencoba menikmati rasa yang ditimbulkan oleh sentuhan lidahnya.

"Mmm… mmmpphhhh." Eunhyuk mendesah dalam ciuman Donghae.

Donghae masih belum selesai dengan aktifitasnya. Malah ditekannya tengkuk Eunhyuk untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Hah… hahh… hahhh…"

Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae dengan keras saat dirasanya pasokan udaranya menipis.

"Kau… hahh… hahhh… mau membunuhku, Hae-_ah_?" tanya Eunhyuk polos.

Donghae tertawa sebelum menjawab pertanyaan polos Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk mulai mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hyukkie-_ah_. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau menggosok gigimu dengan bersih."

Eunhyuk semakin mem_pout_kan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Donghae. Donghae mencubit pipi Eunhyuk dengan gemas. Eunhyuk menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Kalau kau begitu terus, aku akan menciummu lagi!" ancam Donghae sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"_Ya!_ Dasar ikan mesum!" kata Eunhyuk asal.

"Tapi kenapa ya, Hyukkie tetap suka pada ikan mesum ini?" Donghae semakin menggoda Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk kembali menggerutu tidak jelas. Dia mengentak-entakkan kakinya sambil berjalan ke tempat tidur. Disibakkannya selimutnya dengan kasar dan langsung berbaring menghadap ke tembok. Donghae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan Eunhyuk. Dia segera menyusul Eunhyuk ke tempat tidur.

Dia antara semua member, kamar Eunhyuk yang memang paling kecil, oleh karena itu dia tidur sendiri. Tempat tidur yang hanya cukup ditiduri oleh satu orang—agar bisa bergerak-gerak nyaman—kini harus mereka tiduri bersama. Dan di sinilah mereka, saling merapatkan diri agar muat di _single bed_ Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_, kalau kau menghadap tembok terus, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahmu."

"Di sebelahmu, di atas meja, ada fotoku. Kau bisa memandanginya sampai puas."

"Tapi foto ini hanya tersenyum terus padaku. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang memerah saat kau malu dan bibirmu yang mengerucut saat kau kesal, Hyuk-_ah_." Kata Donghae nyaris tanpa beban.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Lee Donghae! Apa di luar sana tidak ada lagi _yeoja_ yang bisa kau goda?"

"Kau ingin aku menggoda para _yeoja_ yang genit itu?"

"Bukan begitu…"

"Kalau begitu berbaliklah sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan mengikuti saranmu."

Eunhyuk masih tidak mau membalikkan badannya. Donghae yang tidak sabar segera memegang bahu Eunhyuk dan membalikkan badannya. Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pandang aku, Lee Hyukjae!" suruh Donghae.

Perlahan Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan ditatapnya wajah yang ada di hadapannya. Didapatinya Donghae menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali—jadi perhatikan baik-baik—karena kalau aku harus mengulangnya, aku tidak yakin akan bisa."

Jantung Eunhyuk mulai berpacu menggila, tetapi difokuskannya pandangannya pada wajah Donghae, mencoba mencari ketenangan dalam tatapan lembutnya. Donghae sebenarnya juga sedang menenangkan debaran jantungnya sebelum mengungkapkan perasaan yang menganjal di hatinya.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin akan terdengar gila. Tapi aku yang akan jadi gila kalau aku tidak mengatakannya padamu sekarang. Aku pikir perasaan ini hanya perasaan rindu karena aku menjauhimu selama beberapa hari kemarin. Tapi bahkan setelah kita berbaikan pun aku tetap merasakan perasaan ini, bahkan semakin dalam setiap harinya. Dan perasaan ini kusebut cinta. _Nan neomu saranghaeyo_, Lee Hyukjae."

Eunhyuk mengejang mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Donghae.

"Aku ingin sekali memilikimu. Mengklaim seluruh jiwa dan ragamu."

"Aku—"

"—Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk merasakan hal yang sama. Aku hanya berharap kau menghargai perasaanku dan tidak merasa jijik padaku karena perasaan yang kurasakan kini padamu. Aku tulus mencintaimu, jadi jangan suruh aku melupakan perasaan ini!"

"…"

"Kumohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi, Hyukkie, aku mungkin tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menyentuhmu selama beberapa waktu, tapi aku janji aku akan berusaha keras untuk tidak melakukannya lagi. Aku janji aku tidak akan membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman, aku—"

"—_Nado_. _Nado saranghaeyo_, Lee Donghae," kata Eunhyuk mantap.

Setelah mengatakannya, Eunhyuk merasa beban yang dipikulnya berkurang ribuan ton. Sangat lega rasanya. Sementara itu, giliran Donghae yang terperangah.

"Hae…" Eunhyuk mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Donghae.

Donghae segera meraih Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh Eunhyuk dalam-dalam, ingin menenangkan jantungnya yang kembali berpacu menggila saking bahagianya.

"Hae…."

"Ssst… biarkan seperti ini, Hyukkie-_ah_. Aku harus memastikan kalau ini nyata."

Eunhyuk langsung mencubit pipi Donghae dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ap-appohh… Hipuk-pah, lephaskanh!"

Donghae mengelus-elus kedua pipinya setelah berhasil melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk dari pipinya.

"Sekarang kau sudah yakin kan, kalau ini nyata?"

Mereka kemudian tertawa lepas bersama. Donghae kembali meraih Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hae…"

"_Ne_, Hyukkie-_ah_."

"Apa kita harus memberitahu member yang lain tentang ini?"

"Kau tahu, saat ini aku ingin sekali meneriakkan pada dunia bahwa kau MILIKKU!"

"Tapi… aku tidak yakin mereka akan bisa menerima."

"Mereka pasti akan mengerti, Hyukkie-_ah_."

"Mungkin—aku harap begitu."

Donghae mengelus-elus kepala Eunhyuk dengan sayang untuk menenangkannya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau pihak manajemen tahu? ELF?" kali ini suara Eunhyuk bergetar karena panik dan takut.

Mereka baru saja jujur dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing dan Eunhyuk merasa sangat bahagia karenanya. Dia tidak siap kalau harus dipaksa berpisah dengan Donghae sekarang.

"Bukankah ELF lebih suka melihat kita bersama daripada dengan _yeoja_? Kalau ELF setuju, pihak manajemen pasti tidak akan keberatan."

"Mereka memang kelihatannya begitu, tapi belum tentu mereka benar-benar akan menerima kita, Hae-_ah_," Eunhyuk terdengar hampir menangis.

"Lihat aku! Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Eunhyuk hanya menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Tidurlah, Hyukkie-_ah_. Apapun yang akan terjadi besok, akan kita hadapi bersama-sama! Kau tahu, bahkan jika dunia ini membuatku menangis, aku akan baik-baik saja asalkan kau selalau ada di sisiku."

Eunhyuk tidak bisa tidak merasa tenang mendengar kalimat Donghae. Dirapatkannya tubuhnya pada Donghae dan memejamkan matanya. Donghae mencium puncak kepala Eunhyuk lama sebelum ikut memejamkan kedua matanya.

**/(,")(",)\**

**A CONVERSATION BEFORE SLEEP**

**/(,") (",)\**

**The End**

**Aa~ romantisnya Haeppa . mimpi yang indah _uri_ Haehyukppa ^^ Aku akan selalu mendukungmu! _HWAITING!_ HAEHYUK IS REAL! *galau sendiri***

**Aku paling suka kalau Hyukppa manggil Haeppa "Hae…" dengan nada manja aa~ . pasti Haeppa gak nahan tuh buat… kkkkkkkk **

**Karena fictnya sudah selesai, izinkan saya untuk menjelaskan sedikit mengenai judulnya. Biarpun sudah bisa dilihat maksudnya apa *cuma mau menjelaskan saja V^^ Judulnya diambil dari daftar salah satu keinginan Author yang belum terpenuhi, yaitu mengobrol sebelum tidur dengan namja yang kelak Author panggil dengan sebutan _yeobo_ (m—m) makanya semua percakapan yang penting, dilakukan sebelum tidur. *readerdeul: SUDAH TAHU!* u,u**

**Review replies…**

**keytaELF : Hehhe, mian V^^ IYA, SETUJU! Donghae gak boleh suka marah-marah gak jelas sama Hyukppa, kan kasihan Hyukppa u,u kamsa ^^**

**dhian kyuhae elf : sudah diupdate chingu :)**** kamsa ^^**

**Shi Shiryo : huhhuhhuhuu *niup ASAP, buru-buru selamatin ff aku :p kamsa ^^**

**TheSpiritOfToge : Hehhe, ini updatetannya chingu :)**** kamsa ^^**

**ressijewelll : Mianhae, hehhe, semoga chapter ini sudah lebih panjang :)**** kamsa ^^**

**Eunhae Couple : Kamsahamnida**

**jongwoonieswife-sj : Karena efek habis diguncang-guncang kemarin, jadi baru bisa update sekarang, hahha V^^ kamsa ^^**

**Sakyu : Hehhe, aku juga sudah gak sabar pengen lihat mereka bersatu . kamsa ^^**

**fitri : Hahha *blushing blushing* KAMSAHAMNIDA**

**Han Eun Kyo : *ikutan pukul Donghae* hehhe, Hyukppanya malu dilihatin kisseu sama readerdeul, makanya aku skip *alasan V^^ kamsa ^^**

**Anh rin ri : sudah diupdate chingu :)**** gak penasaran lagi kan? kamsa ^^**

**futari chan, Chisato Serizawa, Astaat, Sakyu : KAMSAHAMNIDA**

**JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDA buat yang sudah dan akan membaca, mereview, memfavoritkan cerita ini dan authornya :)**

**Annyeong ^^**

**Kota Daeng, 08022012**


End file.
